


Drive

by Swietek93



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swietek93/pseuds/Swietek93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You were chased by the cops, got in my car and just yelled 'Drive!'" Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/gifts).



Clint Barton wasn't a cab driver. He never considered it a career option. He car wasn't yellow. He didn't even own a car! He drove a motorcycle. A 2012 MV Agusta Rivale 800, to be exact. 

So when a fiery redhead jumped on the back and yelled 'Drive!', he did what any sane man would do. 

He floored it. 

He could hear the sirens coming behind them and realized that he was now an accessory to some crime. He was the getaway vehicle. 

He didn't even know this woman! 

Oh well, in for a penny, in for a pound. 

He evaded the authorities expertly. Losing them in no time. As they hit the highway, the woman behind him settled against his back more comfortably. 

He drove a few hours into a more rural area and pulled off the highway. Twenty minutes of back roads led them to his house. A log cabin hidden away in upstate New York. 

The two dismounted the bike and faced each other. Clint was a bit weary but mostly intrigued. Clearly this redhead was dangerous if she warranted a car chase. 

"Thank you," her rough voice caught him by surprise. It wasn't a voice one would expect from such a beautiful woman. Nonetheless, it was a pleasant sounding voice. 

"Um, no problem?" Clint answered. Though it sounded more like he was posing a question. "So, uh, can I ask what that was about?"

The redhead's lips twisted to one side in a smirk and she huffed a quick laugh. "You can ask, but I won't answer." 

Now she was just playing with him. 

"I'm, uh, Clint. Barton. Clint Barton." Clint scratched the back of his neck awkwardly thinking of how stupid that sounded. 

"Natasha." Was all she gave him. 

"Well then... Natasha... Unless there is something else you need, um,"

"Actually there is." She cut off his sentence, though he really hasn't thought of what else he would say. 

"Could I use your phone?" Natasha asked. 

"Sure. It's inside." With that he led her into his house. He hadn't spent much time here recently and everything was covered in a small layer of dust. He scratched the back of his neck again thinking how stupid he must seem to this woman. 

Natasha observed the house and it's obvious lack of recent inhabitants. She surmised it was probably his second home and that he probably lived in an apartment in the city. 

He led her to the phone and left her some space to make her call. She watched him leave the room before dialing the familiar number. 

"Yeah, Coulson. It's done. Got a bit of a mess to clean up though." She paused and listened to her handler. "Yeah, I'm safe. My cover is intact." She waited again for his response. "I'm going off grid. I'll be back at base in a few days. Just going to lay low until you've handled it. I'll check in soon." She hung up the phone and turned around to find Clint watching her suspiciously. 

"You're SHIELD." He stated. 

She looked taken aback by his bluntness. But how did he know?

"Coulson is my handler." He answered her unasked question. 

"Wait, you're SHIELD, too?" Now she was very surprised. Wouldn't she have met him or at least seen him before? Especially if he was one of Coulson's? 

"Yeah, but I'm not often called in. I have a very unique skill set that calls too much attention most of the time." Clint answered. 

"Ah," she put the pieces together in her head. "You're the archer!"

Now he was the one to look surprised. 

"You've heard of me?" 

"Only your reputation. They call you Hawkeye." She answered. 

"Okay so you know of me but I have no idea who you are..." He trailed off with an aborted hand movement. 

"Black Widow." 

Damn. 

Well then. 

"So that's why you were being chased by the cops? For a mission?" He guessed correctly. 

"Yes. I was posing as part of a bank heist. The cops chased me and to maintain over I led them through the city. I saw your bike and thought maybe I could get away fast enough on it that my cover would hold." She explained. "But since you were on it, I decided I'd just get you to drive me." 

"How did you know I would?" He questioned. There was no way she could have known he would be her getaway driver. 

"I didn't." Was all she said. 

"Ok then." 

They stayed silent for a few minutes before Clint spoke again. 

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you like. There a guest bedroom down the hall, second door on the left. Bathroom is straight across from it." 

"Thank you." She smiled at him. 

'Damn,' he though, 'I'm in so much trouble.'


End file.
